dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Ultimate Quest
Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Ultimate Quest is a video game for the Playstation 2, 3 &4 and XBox 360. Summary Budokai Ultimate Quest is a video game to sum up the Budokai ''Series. Of all Budokai games it has the most characters and has the full story of Dragon Ball Z, and most of the Dragon Balla and GT stories. Characters There are a total of '''82' characters.Of the 82, there are 7''' Dragon Ball Characters,'''12 GT characters and 58 Dragon Ball Z characters.Of the 62, Dragon Ball Z characters, 17 of them are Movie characters and 46 'of them are characters from the Dragon Ball Z series. * =New to Budokai series '''Bold='Non-unlockable There are '29 '''characters that are new to the ''Budokai series #Kid Goku #Goku GT #'''Goku #'Vegeta' #Vegeta GT #'Future Trunks(sword)' #Future Trunks #'Kid Trunks' #Teen Trunks* #'Kid Goten' #Teen Goten* #'Kid Gohan' #Teen Gohan #Gohan #Gohan GT #Great Saiyaman # Videl #Great Saiyawoman #Pan #'Kid Uub' #Uub* #Kid Krillin* #'Krillin' #'Piccolo' #Yamcha #'Tien' #Chaiotzu* #Master Roshi* #Raditz #Nappa #Saibaman #Captain Ginyu #Recoome #Burter* #Jeice* #Guldo* #Zarbon #Dadoria #King Cold* #Lord Chilled* #Freiza #Cell #Cell Jr #Dr Gero #Android #19 #Android #18 #Android #!7 #Android #16 #Hercule #Majin Buu #Super Buu #Kid Buu #Supreme Kai #Western Supreme Kai* #Dabura #Syn Shenron #Nouva Shenron #Super 17 #Baby #General Rilldo* #Broly #Pikkon #Tapion* #Turles* #Cooler #Salza* #Lord Slug* #Medematcha* #Angila* #Android #13* #Garlic Jr.* #Bojack* #Zangya* #Hatchiyack* #Super Janemba #General Blue* #Mercenary Tao* #King Piccolo* #Pilaf Machine* #Mighty Mask* #Bardock #Future Gohan* Transformations and Fusions Unlike other DBZ Budokai games, characters can start a battle in their transformation without using the capsule (Like the Tenkaichi Series) Transformations #Goku GT-'Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4' #Goku-'Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3' #Vegeta-'Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2' #Vegeta GT-'Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4' #Future Trunks(sword)-'Super Saiyan' #Future Trunks-'Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan' #Kid Trunks-'Super Saiyan' #Teen Trunks-'Super Saiyan' #Kid Goten-'Super Saiyan' #Teen Goten-'Super Saiyan' #Kid Gohan-'Hidden Potential' #Teen Gohan-'Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2' #Gohan-'Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai Unlocked Abilities' #Gohan GT-'Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2' #Pan-'Maiden Rage' #Krillin-'Hidden Potential' #Piccolo-'Sync with Nail, Fusion With Kami' #Master Roshi- MAX Power #Zarbon-'Post Transformation' #Frieza-'2nd form, 3rd form, Final Form, 100% Power' #Cell-'2nd form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect' #Syn Shenron-'Omega Shenron' #Baby -'Super Baby, Super Baby 2' #General Rilldo-'Hyper Metal, Meta-Rilldo' #Broly-'Legendary Super Saiyan' #Cooler-'Final Form' #Garlic Jr-'Super' #Bojack-'Full Power' #Mighty Mask-'Super Saiyan' #Bardock-'Super Saiyan' #Future Gohan-'Super Saiyan' Special Transformations #Vegeta + Babidi's Ultimate Power-'Majin Vegeta 'Occurs after death #Freiza + Frieza's Spaceship-'Mecha Frieza 'Occurs after death #Cooler + Big Geti Star-'Meta Cooler 'Occurs after death #Super Buu + Absorption='Super Buu Gotenks/Piccolo/Gohan absorbed 'Occurs once absorption is used #Captain Ginyu + Body Change='Goku-Ginyu 'Occurs once Body Change is used #Mercenary Tao + Mechanics= Cyborg Tao ''Occurs after death'' Fusions #Goku/Vegeta + Fusion= Super Gogeta #SS4 Goku GT/SS4 Vegeta GT='Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta' #Goku/Vegeta + Potara Earrings= Vegito #Kid Goten/Kid Trunks + Fusion = Gotenks #Supreme Kai + Potara Earrings= KibitoKai #Uub/Majin Buu + Fusion= Majuub Story Mode- Quest Mode The Quest mode is very similar to Budokai 3's Dragon Universe. It includes roam arounds and secret battles. Additionally, like Infinite World there are mini-games aswell. There are certain characters, such as Goku are playable in Quest Mode having their own indivisual stories. There are a total of 28 story modes and below are each Bold'' =non unlockable #'''Goku #Kid Goku #Kid Krillin #Yamcha #Bardock #Goku GT #Pan #Cooler #'Vegeta' #Vegeta GT #'Future Trunks(sword)' #Future Trunks #'Kid Trunks' #Teen Trunks #'Kid Goten' #Teen Goten #'Kid Gohan' #Teen Gohan #Gohan #Broly #'Kid Uub' #Uub #'Krillin' #Android 18 #Hercule #Majin Buu #'Piccolo' #Pikkon #'Tien' #Chiaotzu Story mode also features a special upgrade to the roam around which is Roam Swap Roam Swap: 'Roam swap allows the player to swap though roam around maps from Earth, Namek, Space, and Otherworld. Goku Story Mode ''Piccolo Jr Saga 'Battle 1: vs Tien('pre battle quote: 'Tien: '''I won't lose this time Goku! '''Goku: '''Let's make this a good battle Tien) '''Map: '''World Tournament '''Battle 2: vs Piccolo('pre battle quote: 'Goku: '''I will stop you Piccolo Junior! '''Piccolo: '''Hahaha, give it your best shot) '''Map: '''World Tournament ''Saiyan Saga '''Battle 3: vs Raditz (pre-battle quote: Raditz: '''You fool Kakarot! If you refuse to join me then I have no choice but to kill you, and while I'm at it...your son will be mine! '''Goku: '''I'll never join the likes of you!) '''Map: KAME House Battle 4: vs Raditz('''pre-battle quote: '''Goku: '''Where is Gohan! '''Raditz: '''Hahaha! So, you two really think that you stand a chance against me. Fine then, I'll grant your death wish!) '''Map: '''Wasteland '''Mini game 1: 'Snake Way!('goal: Leave Snake Way before time runs out! Your friends are waiting!) 'Battle 5: vs Nappa ('pre battle quote: 'Nappa: '''Why you! '''Goku: '''I'll give you one last chance to leave this planet or else I'll have to hurt you!) '''Map: '''Wasteland ''Battle 6: 'vs Vegeta(pre battle quote: 'Vegeta: '''Foolish Kakarot, you think that a low class Saiyan warrior like yourself can surpase an elite! '''Goku: '''I'd say if he trains hard enough, even a low-class can surpase an elite warrior) '''Map: '''Rocky Area '''Secret Battle 1: vs Super Garlic Jr(How to unlock:'Go to sparked area during roam around before fighting Vegeta.) (pre battle qoute: '''Super Garlic Jr: '''I will trap you in the Dead Zone! '''Goku: '''Oh no you wont!) '''Map: '''Garlic's Castle '''Secret Battle 2: vs Turles(How to unlock: Go to Tree of Might area during roam around before fighting Vegeta at Rocky Area after secret battle 1 is completed!' if this secret battle is done...the player cannot unlock secret battles 3,4 and 5') ('''pre battle quote: Goku: I dont know who you are, but I wont let you harm this planet '''Turles: '''Don't you get it Kakarot, with the fruit of the Tree of Might I am invincible, you and your friends don't stand a chance!) '''Secret Battle 3: vs Medematcha(How to unlock:Before fighting Vegeta, go to Dark city area during roam around before fighting Vegeta) (pre battle quote: Medematcha: '''Ooh ooh...somebody else has come to die! '''Goku: '''I wouldn't be laughing if I were you! Leave this planet now, or you'll die! '''Secret Battle 4: vs Angila(How to unlock: Unlocked after completing Secret Battle 3) (pre battle quote: Angila: 'H..How did you do that to Medematcha! '''Goku: '''Your next!) '''Map: '''Dark City '''Secret Battle 5: vs Slug(How to unlock: '''Unlocked after completing Secret Battle 4)(pre battle quote: '''Slug: '''So you are the one who's been interfering with my plans! '''Goku: '''I don't care who you are, get off this planet now!) '''Map: '''Dark City ''Frieza Saga 'Mini game 2: Get Stronger Goku!( '''goal:Match the buttons on the screen to punch and kick, this training in the gravity room is getting you prepared for namek) '''Battle 7: vs Recoome( '''pre battle quote:'Goku: '''I could tell just by looking, you can't beat me! '''Recoome: '''I'ma knock that stupid smirk right off you face!) '''Map: '''Namek '''Battle 8: vs Burter( pre battle quote: Burter: '''How did you...no I am the fastest in the Universe! '''Goku: '''Make that second fastest!) '''Map: '''Namek '''Battle 9: vs Jeice (pre battle quote: Jeice: 'How'd you do that to Burter? Well now let's see how you do against the red magma Jeice!) '''Map: '''Namek '''Battle 10: vs Captian Ginyu '(pre battle qoute:'Ginyu: '''Ah yes you're the perfect opponent! Show me your full power! '''Goku: '''Something's weird about this guy.) '''Map: '''Namek '''Battle 11: (Ginyu body) vs Goku-Ginyu '(pre battle quote: '''Ginyu: '''Ah yes! The perfect body, now scum...prepare to die! '''Goku: '''Agh...Give me back my body!) '''Map: '''Namek ''Battle 12': 'vs Final Form Frieza '(pre battle quote: Goku: 'So your Frieza, I expected you to be taller! '''Frieza: '''You seem all talk...now another Saiyan monkey will die at my hands!) '''Map: '''Namek '''Battle 13: (SS) vs Final Form Frieza '(pre battle qoute: 'Freiza: '''What! It cant be...who are you! '''SS Goku: '''You're gonna pay for all lives that died at your hands...I am Goku, and I...am a Super Saiyan!!!) '''Map: '''Namek '''Battle 14: (SS) vs Frieza Final Form 100% '(pre battle quote: 'Frieza 100% Power: '''You see this is my full power, and with my abilities to breathe in space, I will still be alive when this planet gets destroyed! '''SS Goku: '''Rrg...Thats what you think, IT'S OVER FRIEZA!) '''Map: '''Namek '''Secret Battle 6: vs Salza (How to unlock: '''Instead of immediately fighting Freiza Final Form as SS Goku, use roam swap to get back to Earth and go to Island map. ) (pre battle quote:'Goku: 'Who are you and why are you on this planet? '''Salza: '''Lord Cooler will rule this planet, and we'll start with you Saiyan monkey!) '''Map: '''Tropical Island '''Secret Battle 7: vs Cooler(How to unlock: '''Unlocked after Secret Battle 6) (pre battle quote: '''Goku: '''F..Frieza '''Cooler: '''You fool! I'm alot stronger than my brother!) '''Map: '''Tropical Island '''Secret Battle 8: (SS) vs Cooler Final form(How to unlock: '''Unlocked after Secret Battle 7) (pre battle quote: '''SS Goku: '''You'll pay for what you've done! Now you'll suffer! '''Cooler: '''S...Super Saiyan!?NO! I am the strongest in the Universe!) '''Map: '''Tropical Island '''Secret Battle 9: vs Meta Cooler(How to unlock: '''After completed Secret Battle 8, use roam swap to go back to Namek and chose to either fight Meta Cooler or Freiza. If this secret battle is approached, player cannot f=do Battles 13 and 14) (pre battle quote: '''Goku: '''You're...Cooler!? '''MetaCooler: '''Yes I am reborn due to the advanced technology of the Big Geti Star!) '''Map: '''Namek ''Android Saga 'Battle 15: (SS) vs Android 19 '(pre battle quote: 'SS Goku: '''I bet you didn't see this coming...I'm a Super Saiyan! '''Android 19: '''This energy doesn't match our data...hmph looks like I'll have to take your energy!) '''Map: '''Rocky Area '''Battle 16: vs Teen Gohan '(pre battle quote: 'Goku: '''Hey Gohan, you think that you're ready to become a Super Saiyan! '''Teen Gohan: '''I think I almost got it Dad...let's keep training and see!) '''Map : '''Hyperbolic Time Chamber '''Battle 17: (SS) vs Perfect Cell '(pre battle quote: '''SS Goku: '''I'll be your first opponent Cell '''Perfect Cell: '''Hahaha, I always expected to save the best for last, but have it your way...Goku) Map': Cell Games '''Battle 18: (SS) vs Cell Jr'. (pre battle quote: SS Goku: 'What are these things? '''Cell Jr: '''Hehe...Kamehame....) '''Map: '''Cell Games '''Minigame 3: Help Gohan Believe! '(Goal: Move the analog stick and Press buttons on the screen when told to help Gohan's Kamehameha beat Cell's) '''Secret Battle 10: vs Android 13( How to unlock: '''Go to Glacier area on map before fighting Gohan) (pre game quote: '''Goku: '''Who are you? '''Android 13: '''Name's #13 and I was ordered by Dr Gero's computer to destroy you! '''Map: '''Glacier '''Secret Battle 11: vs Super Android 13 (How to unlock: '''Unlocked after Secret Battle 10) (pre game quote: '''Goku: '''Guys...I need your energy if we're gonna beat him! '''Super Android 13: '''After absorbing Android 13 and 14's parts I am invincible!) '''Map: '''Glacier '''Secret Battle 12: vs SS Broly(How to unlock: '''Before Battle 17 vs Cell, go to Central City, where King Kai will tell Goku about Broly. After the conversation, go to Dark City.. (pre battle quote: '''Broly: '''KAKAROT! '''Goku: '''Broly is the legendary Super Saiyan thats been attacking the north galaxy! Map: Dark City '''Secret Battle 13: (SS) vs LSS Broly(How to unlock: '''Unlocked after Secret Battle 12) (pre battle quote: '''SS Goku: '''Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta...I need your power! '''LSS Broly: '''Foolish Kakarot...you dont stand a chance. My power is rising...I AM INVINCIBLE ! '''Map: '''Dark City '''Secret Battle 14: (SS) vs Cooler(How to unlock: '''After Secret Battle 13, go to West City where Bulma explains about a tragedy in the city, mentioning gas. Afterward, go to Central City, where you tell Piccolo, Trunks, Gohan and Vegeta. After taliking to them go back to West City.) (pre battle quote: '''SS Goku: '''C..Cooler, how are you?! '''Cooler: '''Hah Hah Hah, I will seek my revenge Super Saiyan.) '''Map: '''West City '''Secret Battle 15: (SS) vs Hatchiyack(How to unlock: '''After Secret Battle 14, go to Dark City) (pre battle quote: '''SS Goku: So you're the cause of all of this. Man, he might be even stronger than Broly! Hatchiyack: 'All Saiyans must DIE!) '''Map: '''Dark City ''Majin Buu Saga 'Battle 19: vs Pikkon('pre battle quote: '''Goku: '''Well, its the finals...don't hold back Pikkon! '''Pikkon: '''Let's make it a good battle Goku!) '''Map: '''Otherworld Tournament '''Battle 20: (SS2) vs Majin Vegeta (pre battle quote: SS2 Goku: 'I dont get it Vegeta, why would you let Babidi control your mind! '''Majin Vegeta: '''I wanted to be the Prince I was before! And most of all I want to defeat you Kakarot!) '''Map: '''Rocky Area '''Battle 21: (SS3) vs Majin Buu '(pre battle quote: 'SS3 Goku: '''I hope you're ready Buu, cause this...is Super Saiyan 3 '''Majin Buu: '''Buu wanna fight you too!) '''Map: '''Tropical Island '''Battle 22: (Super Vegito) vs Super Buu-Gohan Absorbed '(pre battle quote: 'Super Vegito: '''I am Super Vegito! '''Super Buu-Gohan absorbed: '''You sound confident...don't think that because you two fused you have a chance against the Ultimate Majin!) '''Map: '''Tropical Island '''Battle 23: (SS) vs Gohan-Elder Kai unlocked ability '(pre battle quote:'''SS Goku: '''G...Gohan. NO! It's an illusion) '''Map: '''Inside Buu's Body '''Battle 24: (SS) vs Super Buu (pre battle qoute: 'SS Goku: '''Rrg..your not real either, your illusions don't scare us Buu! '''Super Buu: '''Hahaha...catch me if you can!) '''Map: '''Supreme Kai World '''Battle 25: vs Kid Buu '(pre battle quote: 'Goku: '''This is it Buu, you were pretty tough but I won't lose...not the final battle! '''Kid Buu: '''Aaaaaaooooo!) '''Map: '''Kai's Planet '''Battle 26: vs Kid Uub ('pre battle quot'''e:' Goku': ' Hey..you must be Uub, I heard you're strong so lets make this a' '''good battle Kid 'Uub: '''Uh...ok...I'll try) '''Map: '''World Tournament ''Secret Battle 16: (SS) vs Super Janemba' (How to unlock: After Battle 21 against Buu use roam swap to go to Otherworld, then go to King Yemma's temple area where he will tell Goku and Pikkon about Janemba. Then go to Hell area on map. (pre battle quote: Goku: Woah...something about you has changed. Perhaps now he's stronger. Super Janemba: Agh..) Map: Hell Secret Battle 17: (Super Gogeta) vs Super Janemba (How to unlock: 'Unlocked after Secret Battle 16.) (pre battle quote: '''Super Gogeta: '''I'm neither Goku nor Vegeta...I'm the man who will defeat you! '''Super Janemba: '''Rrg..) '''Map: '''Hell '''Secret Battle 18: vs Vegeta (How to unlock: '''Go to West City and talk to Vegeta before fight with Uub, after Battle 25. Here Goku tells Vegeta to attend tournament. After Battle 26, Goku promises Vegeta one last battle before he leaves and a fight will automatically begin.) (pre battle quote: '''Goku: ' Hey Vegeta! How bout one last battle before I leave. 'Vegeta: '''I accept your challenge Kakarot, and I won't lose! Kid Goku Story Mode ''Emperor Pilaf Saga '''Minigame 1: Go away Bulma! (Goal: Match Buttons on screen to take out the health bar of Bulma's car) Battle 1: vs Yamcha ('pre battle quote: '''Yamcha: '''Hey kid you're getting robbed! '''Kid Goku: '''Stay back, I'm stronger than I look!) '''Map: '''Diablo Desert '''Battle 2: vs Pilaf Machine '(pre battle quote: 'Pilaf Machine: '''The Dragonballs will be ours '''Kid Goku: '''We're not gonna let you take away our Dragonballs!) '''Map: '''Rocky Area ''Tournament Saga '''Minigame 2:'' 'Find That Stone! '(Goal: Race Krillin to the stone that Roshi is looking for) 'Battle 3: vs Kid Krillin '(pre battle quote: 'Kid Krillin: '''He he he...looks like I'm the best student '''Kid Goku: '''Rrg... You're always cheating!) '''Map: '''KAME House '''Battle 4: vs Master Roshi(Jackie Chun) '(pre battle quote: 'Master Roshi: '''So you've made it this far '''Kid Goku: '''I won't lose Jackie Chun!) '''Map: '''World Tournament ''Red Ribbon Army Saga 'Battle 5: vs General Blue '(pre battle quote: 'Kid Goku: '''Stay away from my friends!! '''General Blue: '''Hahaha, so monkey boy has finally arrived) '''Map: '''Cave '''Battle 6: vs General Blue '(pre battle quote: '''Kid Goku: '''You won't get away till we get back our Dragon Ball! '''General Blue: '''Hahaha, there mine now!) '''Map: Village Batt;e 7: vs Mercenary Tao '(pre battle quote: '''Kid Goku: '''Rrg...you'll pay for that, killing Bora! '''General Blue: '''Hmph...challenge accepted and your next boy!) '''Map: '''Wasteland '''Minigame 3: Korin Tower! '(Goal: Climb to the top of Korin Tower within the time limit) 'Battle 8: vs Mercenary Tao '(pre battle quote: 'Mercenary Tao: '''What, how could you have gotten this much stronger in such little time '''Kid Goku: '''Looks like training with Korin really did work, now you'll pay Tao!) '''Map: '''Wasteland ''King Piccolo Saga 'Battle 9: vs Pilaf Machine '(pre battle quote: 'Pilaf Machine: '''Observe Goku, these new robots are going to lead into your destruction! We know your weaknesses! '''Kid Goku: '''This is the last time you steal the dragon balls!) '''Map: '''Wasteland '''Battle 10: vs Kid Krillin '(pre battle quote: 'Kid Krillin: '''This is it Goku, only one of us can make it to the finals, I wont hold back! '''Kid Goku: '''Me neither! Lets make it a good battle Krillin!) '''Map: '''World Tournament '''Battle 11: vs Tien '(pre battle quote: 'Tien: '''So, we meet again. Now to see if the Crane school surpasses the Turtle school. '''Kid Goku: '''You do seem tough Tien, but I've trained hard enough to beat you!) '''Map: '''World Tournament '''Battle 12: vs King Piccolo '(pre battle quote: 'Kid Goku: '''This is it, you might've beaten me before but now that I drank the Ultra Divine Water I know I can win. You're gonna pay for all of the lives you've harmed! '''King Piccolo: '''He hehe, you sound confident kid, but did you forget that I am Demon King Piccolo!) '''Map: '''King's Castle '''Secret Battle 1: vs Bardock '('How to unlock: '''Go to KAME House before fighting King Piccolo, where Goku will say he misses Roshi. After Battle 12, Kid Goku will be able to still roam around. From here, go back to KAME House where Roshi will explain to Goku that he is not "really" Gohan's son, in confusion Goku says he wants to find his real dad. Afterward, go to Cave on map.) (pre battle quote: '''Kid Goku: '''Who...are you, can you be my real dad? '''Bardock: '''Kakarot..it's you! Now why won't you say you spar with your old man before he returns to otherworld) '''Map: '''Cave Kid Krillin Story Mode ''Tournament Saga 'Minigame 1: Get That Stone ('Goal: Race Krillin to the stone that Roshi is looking for) '''Battle 1: vs Kid Goku (pre battle quote: 'Kid Goku: '''Rrg..Stop cheating Krillin '''Kid Krillin: '''And what do you plan on doing about it Goku?) '''Map: '''Roshi's Island '''Battle 2: vs Master Roshi(Jackie Chun) '(pre battle quote: 'Kid Krillin: '''Time to see if my training paid off, I must fight Goku in the finals! '''Master Roshi: '''I won't hold back, boy.) '''Map: '''World Tournament ''Red Ribbon Army Saga 'Battle 3: vs General Blue '(pre battle quote: 'Kid Krillin: '''You don't seem too tough, I guess I'll hold you off until Goku gets here! '''General Blue: '''Hahaha, how cute...but keep in mind I won't hold back!) '''Map: '''Cave ''King Piccolo Saga 'Battle 4: vs Chiaotzu '(pre battle quote: 'Kid Krillin: '''Rrg..you're one of those Crane kids, you really think you can beat me! '''Chiaotzu: '''I'll prove to you that the Crane school is better than the Tutle Hermit school.) '''Map: '''World Tournament '''Battle 5: vs Kid Goku '(pre battle quote: 'Kid Goku: '''Woah, this is it Krillin, me vs you, let's make it a good one '''Kid Krillin: '''Yeah Goku, I'm ready! '''Battle 6: vs Yamcha '(pre battle quote: 'Kid Krillin: '''Hey, Yamcha...why don't you say that now that King Piccolo is defeated...we get some sparring going! '''Yamcha: '''You bet Krillin, and I won't lose! Yamcha Story Mode ''Emperor Pilaf Saga 'Battle 1: vs Kid Goku '(pre battle quote: 'Yamcha: '''Hey you! Don't think you're gonna be in my Diablo Desert without being robbed! '''Kid Goku: '''Stay back, I'm strong too you know!) '''Map: '''Diablo Desert ''Tournament Saga 'Battle 2: vs Master Roshi(Jackie Chun) '(pre battle quote: 'Yamcha: '''You seem like an impressive fighter, but I'm pretty tough too you know! '''Roshi: '''Hmph...I hope you've been training because I don't plan on losing!) '''Map: '''World Tournament ''King Piccolo Saga 'Battle 3: vs Tien '(pre battle quote: 'Tien: '''Hmph...you're one of those Turtle students '''Yamcha: '''Dont think the Crane is any better Tien, and I'll prove it!) '''Map: '''World Tournament '''Battle 4: vs King Piccolo '(pre battle quote: 'King Piccolo: '''Heh heh heh... '''Yamcha: '''What, this is a vision, This must be that Demon King Piccolo guy.) '''Map: '''KAME House ''Saiyan Saga 'Battle 5: vs Chiaotzu '(pre battle quote: 'Chiaotzu: '''Hey Yamcha, we need to prepare for the Saiyans! '''Yamcha: '''Right!) '''Map: '''Kami's Lookout '''Battle 6: vs Krillin '(pre battle quote: 'Krillin: '''Hey Yamcha, let's spar next! '''Yamcha: '''Sure Krillin, fighting the Saiyans won't be easy) '''Map: '''Kami's Lookout '''Battle 7: vs Tien '(pre battle quote: 'Yamcha: '''Alright Tien, lets fight...I want to be as strong as Goku! '''Tien: '''Me too, come at me Yamcha!) '''Map: '''Kami's Lookout '''Battle 8: vs Saibaman '(pre battle quote: 'Yamcha: '''Let me fight this one! Time to see if my training paid off! '''Saibaman: '''Rrgg...AH!) '''Map: '''Wasteland '''Secret Battle 1: vs Turles '(How to unlock: Before fight with Saibaman, go to Tree of Might on roam around) (pre battle quote: 'Turles: '''Hey you Earthling, where is Kakarot..if I don't get my answers you will DIE! '''Yamcha: '''As Goku's friend, you'll have to get past me first!) '''Map: '''Tree of Might ''Frieza Saga 'Battle 9: vs Piccolo '(pre battle quote: 'Piccolo: '''What's a weakling like you think he is? No ounce of training is going to help you beat me! '''Yamcha: '''Oh yeah? Time to show you how much my training paid off Piccolo!) '''Map: '''Kai's Planet '''Battle 10: vs Recoome '(pre battle quote: 'Yamcha: '''Time to really see how much King Kai's training paid off. I'll take on you big guy! '''Recoome: '''Oh yeah? Well I'ma knock that stupid smirk off your face!) '''Map: '''Kai's Planet ''Android Saga 'Battle 11: vs Dr Gero '(pre battle quote: 'Yamcha: '''Hey, have you seen two killer Androids around here? '''Dr Gero: '''We're here...Yamcha!) '''Map: '''Central City '''Battle 12: vs Cell Jr '(pre battle quote: 'Yamcha: '''Gah...what is this little squirt? '''Cell Jr: '''Hehehe....Kamehame....) '''Map: '''Cell Games '''Secret Battle 2: vs Zangya '(How to unlock: Before fight with Cell Jr, go to Satan City where Yamcha heres Oolong taliking about a World Wide Martial Arts Tournament coming soon. After Battle 12, go to Dark City) (pre battle quote: 'Yamcha: '''Listen up alien lady...I don't know who you are but you won't conquer Earth!) '''Map: '''Dark City ''Majin Buu Saga 'Battle 13: vs Kid Buu '(pre battle quote: 'Yamcha: '''What's a creep like Majin Buu doing in the Otherworld...Krillin we gotta stop him! '''Kid Buu: '''I'll squash you like bugs!) '''Map: '''Otherworld '''Battle 14: vs Vegeta '(pre battle quote: 'Yamcha: '''Vegeta...you took everything from me...especially Bulma...it's time you PAY! '''Vegeta: '''A challenge eh? If you insist Earthling, now you die!) '''Map: '''West City Bardock Story Mode ''Bardock: The Father of Goku 'Battle 1: vs Dodoria '(Pre battle quote: 'Bardock: '''D...Dodoria, what's the meaning of this..why are you attacking us? '''Dodoria: '''It's Frieza's orders to destroy the Saiyan race!) '''Map: '''Planet '''Minigame 1: It's over Frieza! '(Goal: Match the buttons on the screen to defeat 100 soldiers within the time limit) 'Battle 2: vs Frieza '(pre battle quote: 'Bardock: '''It's over Freiza...your gonna pay for all Saiyans that died in your name! I can change the future...my fate,cPlanet Vegeta's fate, my son's fate and most of all your fate...this ends Now!) '''Map: '''Outer Space '''Battle 3: vs Lord Chilled '(pre battle quote: 'Bardock: '''Huh, am I in the past...this must be Frieza's ancestor! '''Lord Chilled: '''Who do you think you are...interfering with my plans to destroy this planet) '''Map: '''Planet Plant '''Battle 4: (SS) vs Lord Chilled '(pre battle quote: 'SS Bardock: '''H...he'll pay! '''Lord Chilled: '''Wh..what has happened to you?) '''Map: '''Planet Plant '''Battle 5: vs Goku '(pre battle quote: 'Bardock: '''Thank you Kanassan, my one last vision...my dream to see my son...Kakarot, now son let's battle!) '''Map: '''Wasteland Goku GT Story Mode ''Baby Saga 'Battle 1: vs General Rildo '(pre battle quote: 'Goku GT: '''Games over General Rildo '''General Rildo: '''Oh I've been waiting to fight you, dont think that just because you beat the Sigma Force you stand a chance against me!) '''Map: '''Planet M2 '''Battle 2: (SS) vs Meta-Rildo '(pre battle quote: 'SS Goku GT: '